


Beach Day

by brokutoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And Tanaka's the only straight single guy, F/F, Gays to the beach, M/M, Multi, how many times have i wrote deck chair jesus christ, i really tried to make every paragraph not look like a one shot forgive me, lol, sorry for any misspellings, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokutoo/pseuds/brokutoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fukurodani, Karasuno, Nekoma and Aoba Johsai go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> Not to confuse anyone, but deck chairs in Greece (where i live, not where they're going) are very long, and multiple people can sit on them (?)  
> AND for yaku-lifeguard part i was inspired by a headcanon that i can't find, so credit to the person that came up with it on tumblr.  
> Enjoy!  
> Edit: I'm fucking stupid. I have been writing deck chairs but no i mean sunbeds forgive me i'm honestly so dumb

 The sun felt hot against their naked skin as Karasuno made their way over to the beach, sand getting inside their flip flops. Hinata moved his legs around in order to take it out, but failed miserably as he tripped and fell, his face buried into the buring sand. “Dumbass Hinata!” Could be heard, by no other than Kageyama. “Wouldn't you be nice and help him get up, Kageyama? It's not nice to laugh at other people's pain,” Said Yamaguchi, eyeing him. Kagayama clicked his tongue, and dragged Hinata by the shoulder in order to get him up. “Ouch... That hurt, stupid Kageyama!” Hinata whined in pain and Kageyama shot him an angry glare,  “Haah? You're the stupid one! You just tripped into nothing!” Hearing all that, Daichi crossed his arms, as a dark aura surrounded him. “Now, now, don't get Daichi mad guys!” Said Sugawara, as he gave light punches into both of their stomaches, making them hug their waists tightly in pain.

“You're late!” Shouted the captain of Aoba Johsai. Behind him, stood a frowning Iwaizumi saying, “Oi, we just arrived, too,”

Daichi watched as the two third years argued, and his eyes made their way over to the rest of the beach. There were plenty of people sunbathing and swimming, making it hard to spot anyone from this far, but he could easily recognize the other teams. Kenma Kozume was sat in a deck chair, applying sunscreen into Kuroo Tetsurou's back, who was not-so-patiently eager to go swimming, as Bokuto had dived in already. “Wait up for me, bro!!” The raven shouted. Karasuno made their way over there, enthousiasm running through their whole body. Hinata spied Kenma, and run up to him giggling. “Hey Kenma!” He waved happily to the setter. Kenma smiled, taking his hands off of the taller male's back who rushed to meet his wet friend into the sea. “Hello, Shouyou,” He greeted and watched as two tall males approached him. _“they must be his team mates,”_  Kenma thought. Tsukishima smirked. “Guess even dump people like you can make friends, huh,” Hinata turned to face him. “Haa? What do you mean by that?!” He glared angrily to the now grining man in front of him. Yamaguchi chuckled. “Good one, Tsukki!” He smiled. “Now let's go swimming,” Tsukishima nodded, following his excited boyfriend and setting their supplies down, and he watched as Yamaguchi took off his shirt and slippers. Kenma sighed, as he leaned down inside his bag and grabbed his psp.

Nishinoya and Tanaka jumped around happily, clapping their hands together, obviously thrilled by their trip. They looked around the crowded beach, and spotted the team's managers. They approached Shimizu Kiyoko, who was sitting next to Yachi with their supplies already packed out, in their bikinis. The two years blushed. Nishinoya shouted,  “Kiyoko-san!” Shimizu glanced at them, as they both stuttered, “Y-You look really good in that swimsuit!” The girl sighed, and leaned back into her deck chair. “She's so cute when she ignores us,” Tanaka said, eyes beaming, and the short man nodded in agreement. Shimizu covered her face with her hat, sighing again. Yachi, who by now, was completely covered in sunscreen, kept applying, scared of getting sun burned. “I think that's enough, Yachi,” The taller female said, shooting her a smile. Yachi sat up awkwardly, a faint blush covering her pale cheeks. She put down the sunscreen, and glanced to her girlfriend's side to see her still smiling at her, making the younger girl's cheeks burn hot, and her heart flutter in her chest. Shimizu chuckled, leaning over to brush her thumb into the girl's red cheek.

Yaku Morisuke watched as Lev attempted to cover his deck chair with his towel, but failed miserably, making the towel fall into the hot, dry ground. Yaku scolded him, as he leaned down and successfully covered it for him, and Lev watched. “You're like a mom, Yaku-san,” He commented. Yaku hissed, kicking his legs, making him whine in pain. “I'm kidding! Just kidding,” Yaku glared at him angrily, sitting on his own beach chair next to Kenma, and he glanced at him - he was still playing, eyes focused, and he didn't notice the obvious stare coming from the libero. Yaku smirked, “ _he must be really into it”_ He thought. Scanning around the beach, he spotted a tall man approaching him, wearing a red swimsuit and a whistle around his neck. The man stood in front of him, and Yaku realized that he must be the lifeguard. “Hey, kids, remember not to swim too deep for your safety, water mustn't be above your belly,” Yaku, realizing that he was refering to him and Kenma, glared at the tall male, and Lev tried to hold his laughter back, but cackled histerically, making the lifeguard a bit confused, who disappeared from their sight. Yaku sighed, bothered by the event. Lev smiled at him. “Guess he mistook you for a child,” He snorted. Yaku clicked his tongue, “Don't push your luck, Haiba,” Kenma, oblivious to the whole thing, kept playing on his game.

Suga leaned into his beach chair, as he rubbed sunscreen into his fair skin and stared at the Captain watching out for the first and second years. Suga smiled lightly. “Such a worrywart you are,  _Dadchi_ ,” Sawamura turned to look at him, and chuckled. “Don't call me that. And you never know what those wild kids can do,” Suga knew that Daichi was right.  “Wild, indeed,” Suga took a deep breath. “Hey, Daichi, wanna jump in?” He said in a deep tone, smirking. Daichi grinned. “Uh-Oh. I can't really trust that smirk, ya know,” Daichi commented, but reached out to take his shirt off anyway. He followed the slightly shorter male, feeling the burning sand on his feet, as he neared the lukewarm water. His toes creeped up at the salty liquid, moving his feet deeper into the sea. Suga grabbed his hand softly, leading him deeper. They now stood next to each other, water up their waists. “This is pretty,” Suga whispered. The sea was a colour mixed between blue and green, shading perfectly as the sunlight hit the small waves smoothly. And Daichi watched, eyes wide. He nodded his head, “It is,” Suga took a step back, slowly reaching his hands out, and pushing his boyfriend. He watched as Daichi lost balance and fell, Suga giggled seeing the now soaked male. Suga stopped laughing when he saw that Daichi wasn't coming back up, “Daichi?” Suga said, as he watched at the spot he fell intensly, he could see bubbles coming out of the water. Now concerned, Suga leaned down even more, worry filling his belly. “Daichi?!” He shouted, but he was quickly pulled down by a mysterious hand - but not really, as it was Daichi who dragged him down. “Who's laughing now, Sugawara?” Suga came back up, smiling. “You're the worst,” He said. “I was actually getting pretty worried,” Daichi snickered. “Aww, that's so nice of you to say,” He said, half-jokingly. Daichi glanced at him, his dripping wet skin shined, and he wondered if he had put enough sunscreen on. “Hey, now, don't get sunburned,” He said calmly. Suga grinned, “Are you getting worried about me, Daichi? I'm pretty positive I put enough sunscreen on,” And they continued to swim around, until Suga felt his entire body burning, so they had to get out. “Told you,” Daichi said as he applied moisturizing cream on Suga's sunburned back. “It's not my fault I'm so light,” Suga replied, pouting. “Or is it?” Daichi laughed, and Suga clicked his tongue. “Shut up,” He said, smiling at the man behind him.

Yamaguchi ran to the sea, diving in eagerly. “Hurry up!” He told his boyfriend, who was walking up to him. “You're too fast, Yamaguchi,” He said, “Not fair,” Tsukishima smiled slightly, cringing as the cold water caressed his skin. “How is that not fair?” Yamaguchi whined. “You're cheating!” He giggled, dragging Tsukishima by the hand and leading him deeper into the sea. The contact between his skin and the water felt cold, and Tsukishima shivered. “I think we should get out,” He recommended. “What? No way! Why?” Yamaguchi asked, but soon found out by the trembling of his boyfriend. “Oh,” He said, disappointed. As Tsukishima was about to protest, Yamaguchi jumped onto him. “What are you doing?” He asked to the brunette clinging to him. Yamaguchi smiled, “Warming you up, of course,” He wrapped his arms around Tsukki's neck, and Tsukishima hesitated for a moment, before sighing deeply, “I'll accept that,” He said, wrapping his own arms around the shorter male's waist. They sat like that for a while, floating in the deep water. Seconds, minutes, hours, weeks could have passed but Tsukishima wouldn't have realized anything, and didn't hear anything, not the sound of people talking, not the sound of small balls making contact with rackets, not even the waves around him, but he could clearly hear the breathing of the creature that was holding him, the beat his heart calming him down. “Better now?” Yamaguchi whispered, unwrapping himself from the blonde. “Yeah, thanks,” Tsukishima looked at his eyes lovingly, the vibrant color of his brown eyes meeting his own, and Tsukishima could feel his heart skip a beat. Yamaguchi realized, playfully splashing water into his face. “You little...,” Tsukishima chuckled, splashing a wave of water back. “Take that!” Both males played like that, giggling and laughing, and Tsukishima's shivering was long forgotten.

By now, the sun had become hotter and the weather became a bit warmer, but not considered melting, since everyone was half-naked and soaked. Except for Oikawa, of course. Most people would be having fun in the sea, including Matsukawa and Yahaba. Kyoutani was nowhere to be seen, and Oikawa guessed he had gone for a walk. Sighing, he laid down on his beach chair, and took a sip of his drink. It was a mix of watermelon and pineapple, not really his favourite choice, but went and drank it anyway. Scanning through the beach, he watched as Iwaizumi exited the sea, dropplets of water falling off of him and into the boiling sand. He looked like a model, right out of a celebrity magazine, and Oikawa caught himself staring. Shaking his head, he continued to sip his drink. “You're not coming in?” Iwaizumi asked, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his neck. Shining brown eyes stared up at him fiercefully, and Oikawa suddently felt extremely self conscious. His sheepish eyes broke contact and stared at the dusty ground, as he muttered lowly, “No,” Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side, eyeing him. “Why not?” Literal confusion could be heard in his words, and Oikawa felt his breathing choking him. He gulped, covering the awkward silence with a cough. “I- No, I don't want to,” Oikawa stuttered. Iwaizumi relaxed his gaze. “What is it, are you afraid of the water or something?” He let out a low chuckle, searching for Oikawa's reaction. He stared at the soaked male intensely, and Iwaizumi's eyes widened. “Wait, seriously?” Iwaizumi sat down. Oikawa nodded, facing away from him. “I won't force you if you don't want to,” Iwaizumi breathed out. Oikawa glanced at him,  _that bastard._ It wasn't like Iwaizumi to be so comforting, he'd probably call him a cheesy nickname and tease him. But Oikawa wasn't gonna lose this, or at least he thought so. He took a deep breath, “You know what? I'm doing it,” Oikawa took his light v-neck off and threw it, not caring where it landed. He stared at the sea for a moment, before running and diving in. Iwaizumi smirked. He had won, he had gotten Oikawa to jump in. But it didn't last long since Oikawa immediately came out running. “Iwaizumi you bastard!” He cried out, and the ace could see Matsukawa and Yahaba laughing in the background. He snickered. “What is it, Trashykawa? Is It my fault that you're so bossy?” Oikawa clicked his tongue. “I can't believe you did that,” And they laughed, knowing that it would be okay at the end of the day.

Meanwhile, Kageyama was mind, body and soul focused on making a sand castle. Yes,  _a sand castle_. Hinata's mother had prepared a whole meal that included a whole bunch of sandwiches, a giant bottle of orange juice and neatly cut fruit for Hinata 'in case he gets hungry'.  _Yeah right, there's no way I'm eating all that,_ Hinata thought. He approached his distracted boyfriend, giving him a playful smile. “What are you doing?” He kneeled down beside him, and offered a ham sandwich. Kageyama took it, stuffed it in his mouth and continued to work on his sand castle. “Builthing a hand casle,” He attemped in speaking with a mouthfull, but Hinata understood anyway. “Seems fun!” Hinata beamed, admiring the sad attemp of a sand castle. “Need any help?” Kageyama shooted him a glimpse, and he did need help, desperately even. He nodded, making Hinata jump in joy. “Cool!” He started to rub his hands in sand, getting his palms full and reaching out to help the taller man. Half way through their process, Kageyama stood up, taking a hold of Hinata's hand and leading him near the sea. “What are you doing?” Hinata asked the other first year. “Look for seashells, were putting them on the sand castle,” He replied, crouching down and searching through the tiny rocks. Hinata did the same, every now and then finding small rocks and mistaking them for seashells. As they searched for a while, Hinata made a excited noise and stared at the object in his hands. “Look Kageyama!” Hinata shouted with joy as he handed him a giant 'florida fighting conch' type shell. Kageyama observed it for a while before muttering, “Thanks, Hinata,” A small smile dared to cross Kageyama's face. They stood up, rushing to their little sand castle. Kageyama placed it on the top of their tower, as Hinata liked to call it, and admired their little creation affectionately. As Nishinoya walked down into the beach clinging to Asahi, he noticed their work and let out an excited cheer. Nishinoya always had adored sand castles, as childlish as it seems, he went up to them and washed both of the first years with praises. “Look at this Asahi-san! Isn't it just  _so_ cool?!” He pointed at the sandy creation, eyes shining with bliss. “Well, if you say so, Noya,” Azumane gave him a light smile as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Nishinoya made no move, just stared at the small sand castle, as an idea plopped into his mind. “Let's make a bigger one!” He suggested, and the first years agreed, dragging Asahi in who, was surprisingly,  _very good_ at making sand castles.

As of now, It was around 7pm, not too dark, but dark enough to make the sea colder. Not for Bokuto and Kuroo, obviously. They were still playing in the water like it was never cold, and surprisingly, Akaashi was still swimming around. He previously had told Bokuto not to go too deep because he'll drown,  _and boy,_ did Bokuto get upset.  “Akaashi has no faith in me anymore!” He had cried out, clinging to his best friend who patted his back in sympathy. But he got over that in a few minutes. Kuroo was diving around like a dolphin, splashing water to his multi-color haired friend. He suddently stopped, eyes wide with determination. “Wait right here bro,” He told his now confused companion. He rushed out of the sea, body dripping wet and he stood in front of the deck chair kenma was sitting on, panting. Kenma lowered his psp and looked at him for a while, before he continuing playing. “Kenm-ha,” He told the blond, standing up properly. “No,” Kenma deadpanned. The man before him whined. “But you didn't know what I was gonna say,” The raven replied. Silence. “Can you please jo-” “No,” Kenma repeated, cutting him off. He knew what he had in mind. Kuroo stood there for a while, totally rejected, before smirking mischievously. “Then I'll have to force you, kitten,” He told the male that was now glaring at him. He picked him up and set him into his shoulder, ignoring the kicking and punching. Kenma saw that Kuroo wasn't setting him down, so he started scratching his back like a cat. Kenma had sharp, long nails, which hurt like hell, and Kuroo started screaming like an 8-year-old girl. “Alright, alright,” He told him. Kuroo didn't let go though. Kenma had explained before that he actually didn't know how to swim, and Kuroo understood. “I'm not gonna make you swim,” He told him, hoping that Kenma would go with his plan. Silence followed, and Kuroo took that as a sign of agreement. He grabbed the sea mattress (with his free hand, the other holding tight the cat-like man,) that he had brought with him, and Kenma thought,  _he had planned this from the start..._ . He walked up at the sea, plopping down the mattress and softly laying down his boyfriend. The sea was very deep, so the water was up Kuroo's waist within a few dragged steps. He could spot easily Bokuto and Akaashi from where he was, so he slowly swam through while pushing Kenma deeper. Kenma wasn't exactly sure about this, but went along with it anyway. As they neared the owl couple, merely 2 meters away. “Woah!” Kuroo could hear his friend shout. “You got Kenma to come in?!” Bokuto asked, and his best friend nodded his head full with pride. Kenma was sitting in a transparent blue donut-shaped sea mattress, his thin legs poking at the water a little, making him flinch. He sighed, looking at Akaashi who had no expression in his face. The four were literally the only ones who were swimming, and Kenma felt his cheeks burn a little in embarrassment. He could admit, he was having fun in their little group, despite the two childlish friends. Kuroo realized his embarrassment in seconds, and smirked. “Why so embarrassed, kitten?” He folded his arms around the plastic, and stared up at his smaller boyfriend. Kenma said nothing, and broke eye contact with the confident man. Kuroo chuckled. He glanced at Bokuto, who was all over Akaashi, and figured he wouldn't notice if he left. He started swimming while still clinging to the plastic mattress, moving both of them deeper into the sea. “What are you doing?” Kenma asked, looking around and seeing that he was moving. “Taking us for a walk,” He replied. Not exactly a walk, but Kenma liked it. He ralaxed at his sea mattress, glancing at Kuroo, and giggling, making Kuroo blush a little. Kenma was very cute when he giggled, and Kuroo was so glad this day wasn't over yet.

And, of course, the day couldn't go without volleyball. All the teams played together, not as enemies, but allies, and this day was a big release for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> For the kuroken part, i was actually inspired when i saw a couple doing the exact thing in the beach.  
> And when i was about to end the levyaku part, i accidentaly deleted the whole story. Yes. I'm a failure. ik. I had to re - write the whole thing again ;-;


End file.
